


Blanket Fort

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [38]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Baby Deceit | Janus Sanders, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi, Protective Older Brothers, Protectiveness, Young Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Remus and Roman get roped into making a blanket fort for his ‘sleeping’ brothers.
Relationships: Anxiety & Creativity & Dark Creativity & Deceit & Dr. Emile Picani & Morality & Sleep
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Blanket Fort

Remus sobbed into his hand, trying to keep quiet when Patton and Janus were still nearby to her him. He brought Remy’s head to his shoulder, trying to make it look like Remy was just asleep on his shoulder instead of the truth.

He staggered into the living room, watching Patton whip around, mouth open to say something before he saw his older brother Remy in Remus’s arms. Patton’s face fell, his grin slipping into a concerned frown. 

Carrying Janus by himself, Patton approached Remus, whispering, glancing up at Remy’s peaceful face as he lowered his voice.

“Bubba, is he alseep? Why are you bringing him in here? Is... Is he sick? Is-” Patton trailed off as he saw something behind Remus, Remus stood still a moment more as Patton ran past him, as he moved to lay Remy on the couch, he saw Patton in front of Roman, though he couldn’t see his face.

“Robba? Vee is sick too? Or... are we making a pillow or blanket fort for them to wake up to? Like how we did with Pap-” Patton cut himself off, Remus turning just his face to look at Patton with a hardness in his eyes. Patton’s cheeks flamed red, glancing back at Remus, shoulders hunched as he realized what he saying.

Remus cut the tension allowing Patton an out, gently running his hand through Remy’s hair. He made his face cheery and light when Patton turned back, forcing faux cheer in it.

“Sure, Pat, it’s been a while since we have done that together. Actually now that I think about, could you go get Emile? He’s still asleep so be careful, you have big boy arms like me, right?” Remus asked, careful not to let the edge of sadness into his voice let it so desperately wanted to do.

Remus, however, did feel a swell of brotherly pride as Patton drew back his sleeve and flexed his arm muscles, which weren’t too impressive as he was only 7. But Patton’s proud expression made it clear that Patton clearly didn’t think so, Remus loved how proud Patton looked of his arms.

_Never lose that unending optimism, Pat. It’ll get you far if you preserve it and use it right._

“Yeah, I have _big boy_ arms to go pick up Emile, I’ll be right back with him!” Patton replied, his voice full of the pride Remus saw in his face. Patton ran over to Remus, Remus taking Janus from his arms, getting a _look_ from Patton that said, _Did you even have to ask about my big boy arms? I was holding Jan-Jan, Bubba._

And just like that, Patton was gone off to get Emile.

Roman and Remus, on the other hand, began to set up the blanket fort, remembering all the place they draped it before. They both watched their two unconscious brothers and entertained Janus while they set it up.

When the fort was almost done, Remus realized something. He suddenly froze, looking squarely at Roman, Remus’s blood running cold, only his mouth moving as he asked.

“Roman, why isn’t Patton back yet? He should’ve been back within a minute.” Remus asked, his alarm and concern growing by the second.

Roman almost immediately made eye contact, Roman only saying one word that confirmed Roman was thinking the same.

“Fuck.” 

Both of them moved at the same time, Roman grabbing Janus as they wouldn’t leave him alone unsupervised. 

For the second time that day, they ran desperately down the hallway, Remus first followed by Roman shortly behind, a giggling Janus in his arms. Janus acted like they were playing a game, grabbing at the air as it whizzed by him, oblivious to his older twin brother’s panic.

Remus, being first in the impromptu line, opened the door as fast as he could, nearly hitting himself in the face with it in his panic. He face turned to pure terror as he saw why Patton hadn’t come back yet.

_No... it... happened..._


End file.
